


Watching Over

by Gwynthe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwynthe/pseuds/Gwynthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus watches Tonks from a distance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Over

**Author's Note:**

> Word count was 100-200 and the word was "Lake"

From his office window, Professor Dumbledore has a good view of the ground outside his school. He can see all the way from the forest to the lake. On a sunny day he’ll open the window and feel the warm sun on his skin and the cool wind rustling his beard.

Through the very same window he watches the students out on the ground to make sure they’re having a good time and that they’re all enjoying themselves. Nothing makes Professor Dumbledore as happy as happy students.

In the middle of the day, when the sun has climbed as high as it can, a lonely person sits down by the lake. For a moment he’ll wonder who the strange and beautiful creature is. Then he’ll chuckle to himself when he realizes that it’s her, she always changes her hair.

That is the only time of the day he allows himself to watch her so intently. He always asks himself why she's alone, but then he remembers his position and instead of seeking an answer, or doing something about it that will reveal his fascination for the young woman, he returns to his work and tries to forget about her.


End file.
